


Thoughtless Hyperbole

by SeiShonagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anger, Angst, Community: kh_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Keyblade, Saving the World, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "End of the World" challenge on kh_drabble. Sora gets annoyed when people throw around the phrase without knowing what it really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless Hyperbole

The end of the world.  
Sora hears the words spoken in jest, in thoughtless hyperbole, and it makes him grit his teeth.  
On the one hand, these people don’t know what it’s like, when the world really ends and you don’t end with it.  
On the other hand, part of Sora’s job is to keep them from ever knowing.  
Crucial to it, he thinks, might be experiencing the frustrations of everyday life, remembering always that the small troubles have as much importance as the small triumphs, reaching out in sympathy to these people he works so hard to save.  
He wishes fiercely for these worlds to go on forever. He knows it’s impossible, but he has no intention of letting them end on his watch.


End file.
